


The feeling of home

by FuchsiaLibraryNinja



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaLibraryNinja/pseuds/FuchsiaLibraryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many words to describe the way Waverly was feeling right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feeling of home

**Author's Note:**

> This comes to you with great thanks to iamthegaysmurf [Tumblr] aka beta smurf kenobi. This would still be sat on my hard drive without her input.

_Exhausted, fatigued, weary._

There were many words to describe the way Waverly was feeling right now. Her body didn’t feel like her own, her legs having barely carried her to her current spot on the porch before collapsing under her. She was dusty and bruised, her hair plastered to the side of her face in a sticky mess, and she had blood forming patterns on her shin from a small – yet highly irritating – wound.

The approaching sound of boots scuffing on wood made her smile. The sight of longs legs appearing on either side of her own and a warm body wrapping around her from behind – with an accompanying groan – turned it into a grin.

“Is it finally over?” she asked, turning slightly to rest her sweaty forehead against an equally sweaty jaw.

A low chuckle reverberated through her from the body behind, and she felt more than heard the soft “It’s finished.” breathed into her brow.

As arms tightened around her, Waverly felt her body relax. She made a mental note to ask Nicole to clean the irritation on her shin later. Once they could move again. Right now though, sitting on her porch – _their_ porch – well, there were many words to describe the way Waverly was feeling right now.

_Happy, content, loved._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a 'Moving in' ficlet. It has been pointed out to me, that it reads like a 'big battle win' ficlet. Interested to hear what people think :)


End file.
